galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary for Chapter : SCHIIIT Sauce
14th Marine Division *1700 routine *2nd platoon *3000 marines *50 Micro-Creds *5000 decibels *A full body regrow *a ticket home *Admiral Stahl *After-Mission-shower *Air locks *All Patriarch *All-Who-orders-things *and I think he will take it *and their Galactic Council thralls right out of the very Galaxy *Andorian *Andorian bread *Andorian Mountain regions *Andorian Torch Berries *Andromeda Galaxy *Andromida's Restaurant *another Harry Boscoe *anti matter bomb *APC *Army *Army engineers *Attikan *Attikan Commonwealth *Attikan home world *Attikans *Auto Doc *Auto Dressers *Avatar Connection *Avatar presence *BaPhy *BaPhy regulation *Battle Dressers *Battle Field Auto Doc *Battle Suit Engineer *Battlefield stress *beer *Big Andorian Sampler *Bio Seal suit *Black Smith *blonde girl friend *boot camp *Brood chamber *Broodmaster's chambers *brown toad stools *brownish mushroom *Buying the Farm *call for a Hammer *carbon based *Celtest *center drop *central armory *Central Shaft *Cerberus Battle Robots *Cerb-Hooks *Chain sword *Charles his robot *Christmas *Clara *Clara's Cantina *Cluster Storm grenade *College *Commandant of the United Stars Marine Corps *Common room *Computronic *condiment *Corporal *Corporal Eugbenzi *Corporal Ructus *Corporal Yzzzith *Corpse *Corpsman *Crew Shower facilities *D Deck *Deck R *Deployment Decks *designator *Destroyer suit *Drop chutes *Dunn *environment simulator field *Eternal Warrior *extendable Mono filament claws *Faster than light ships *Fire Nettle dust *First Fleet *Fleet Admiral *Fleet command *Force field curtains *full dress Uniform *full stealth *Fury Beast *Galactic Council *Galactic Council members *Galaxy *GalNet *GalNet Avatar projector *Ghost Habañeros *Gorilla Suit *Grav anchors *Green Hell *Greenie *Gunnery Sergeant Dunn *Gunny *hard light avatar projection *hardboiled egg *Hawaiian shirt *Heavy Fire Support version *Hell-Ade *Hero Tree *high and tight hair cut *his friends on Green Hell *his girl *his mother *honorary Wurgus Patriarch *hygiene cell *Hyper Jump Highway *IC *innermost place *internal ship Grav orientation *iron belt *ISAH pod and the systems for his FTL engines *IST systems *it brings katkthe *katkthe *Keira *Kermac *Kermac Prime *Kermac System *Kermac Thrall *KIA pulse *Kilo load *Klack *known Universe *Large Magellan Cloud *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Masters *Logistics *Lokat and Nibet *long and low signature approach *Lordor *Lortors *low emission stealth approach *Lucy *Ma Swanson *Ma Swanson's Boathouse, Big Lake Coast, Green Hell *Major *Major Knt'she *Marine Academy *Marine Battle Tank *Marine Corps Academy *Marine corps regulations and traditions *Marine Drop Ships *Maxwell System *Med Central *Medal of Honor *Medical Expert System *Medics *Micro load TL *Milky Way *Mobile Battle Dresser *Mr. Boscoe *Mr. Dunn *Nanite factories *Nanite resources *Nanites *Nano meter thin needles *NAVINT *Navy *Neuro links *New Quantico *Nogh*wiggle*wiggle* ler *Noghler *Noghler Hover tanks *Noghler Infantry *Noghler Tank commander *noob *Norma Arm *Normandy *officer mess *Old Saresii *One-who-gives-all orders *Orbital infantry *Order Lord *Order Lord who is greatest Wizard of Kermac *Pan Saran Flame flower seeds *Paper Skin bastards *Paracelsus Planet *Partner *PASS *Patriarch Hurun *Patriarch Masterun *Pertharian power wash program level Three *Pertharians *PFC Lucy *pile of ancestors *planetary defense batteries *Platoon *Platoon Artillery Support Specialist *Platoon leader's special sauce *Platoon sergeant *plutonium pellets *Pod leader *POW perimeter fences *Pree *Primary Shields *private *Private Boscoe, Bravo Company, 2nd Platoon *Private Jeron *promising Alpha *Psionic suggestions *Psionics *pumpkin size *Purple Throat Shiss *Quasimodos *R deck. *RBS *receiving bay two *recon *regular chow *robotic flash bang drone *Rose Wellington *Rose's *Rose's Cantina *Roy *Roy's Mama *Ructus family pod *S.L.I.M.E *Sam *Samuel Adams *Sares *Sares Prime *Saresii *Saresii College *Saresii good luck charm *Schhhiiit sauce *Schiller *Screamers *scuttlebutt *Second Platoon *Secondary Shields *Semi Liquid Matrix Emulsion *Sergeant *Sergeant Dunn *Shiss *Shiss Corporal *Shogal Battle Ships *Shogals *Shore Patrol *silicone based life *slide belt *soap *Solar Bombs *Space Trains *spare ammo box *special kind of dirt and grime *spinal cord *Spirit bone *Sprinter Type APC *Staff Sergeant *Standard Board Duty *Stomper *Stryker *Strykers Field of Honor *Sugar *Suribachi Class Marine Drop ship *Suron *Suron MD *T shirt *Takki *tank mounted MAC *Tele suggestive trick *Terran All Terrain Boots *Tertiary shields *the Assembly *the Bridge *the cursed gremlin twins *the Cursed Gremlins *the promenade *the UNI *those who guard the eggs *Thrall species *tiny precision tractor drones *TKU *tomatoes *tortured babies *Translocator Cannon *Tripoli Class *Troop intake bays *Troop receiving bays *Tyrannosaurus *ugly looking tripod weapon *uncanny sense of danger *Uniform Armed Forces Regulation Code 345-4734 *Union Battle *Union Citizen *Union Membership *Union Navy *Union Side *Union soldiers *Union Standard *United Stars Marine *United Stars Marine Corps *USMC history *USS Normandy *USS Pandora *Uuhinon *visualizer *Water *weaponized torture in a bottle *Wind Planes residence *Wolfcraft flight deck *wrist laser *Wurgus *Wurgus affair *Wurgus Suit engineer *Wuss *X101 *Xeno Class *Xeno expert *Xeno Med expert *Y'All *yellow Chevron symbol *Yzzzith *Zirkho region Category:Glossary Category:Lists